


损伤确定的必要程序

by sinkintosilence



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkintosilence/pseuds/sinkintosilence
Summary: 阿卡姆骑士背景＋一些原作设定捏造丧钟是（罗宾）终结者哈哈哈柔情野爹强势捡漏，每个有daddy issue的男孩躲不过的终结者
Relationships: Jason Todd & Slade Wilson
Kudos: 9





	损伤确定的必要程序

**Author's Note:**

> 阿卡姆骑士背景＋一些原作设定捏造  
> 丧钟是（罗宾）终结者哈哈哈
> 
> 柔情野爹强势捡漏，每个有daddy issue的男孩躲不过的终结者

00

他不是来这给予什么慰藉的，他可干不来这种活计。丧钟是个雇佣兵，很显然，而不是个见鬼的护士，或者心理医生。

而且阿卡姆骑士也不需要一个保姆。

斯莱德在面具下撇了撇嘴，双手交叉着，手指却开始莫名焦躁地敲击着胳膊。

艹。

“嘿，孩子，你受伤了吗(Does it hurt)?”

摘了头罩的男孩大咧咧地敞着他那毫无遮掩的脸庞和伤疤，灰蓝色的眼珠子在眼皮下恹恹地转了圈，瞥了瞥斯莱德，就又转了回去。

“不。”

听起来有些干涩，但也还算正常。

老男人看着男孩把夹在指间的香烟又塞回了嘴里，苍白的唇用力抿了口沾湿的滤嘴，接着吐出大片弥散开的浑浊雾气。

“不。”

骑士又重复了一遍，这次他那眼珠子在雾气的过滤下几乎已经像是一种纯粹的灰白了。

斯莱德抿住了自己欲言又止的嘴，下巴绷得紧紧的。他可不会让该死的心软撬开他的嘴巴，好让他说出些传出去能被取笑一个星期的蠢话哩。

说到底，他又为什么要对他感到心软呢？

一个光着两条腿的小身影开始在老男人的心底跳起踢踏舞。他翻腾，跳跃，叽叽喳喳个没完，嘴里直嚷嚷着“我要踢爆你的屁股”。

哦，比起他的前任，显然第二任罗宾要在言行方面失礼得多。

但是你知道的，就像小姑娘吃蛋糕时恨不得把脸蛋滚进奶油，人们觉着它可爱。有些失礼的行径在特定的年龄里总是能被宽恕，只因着它就是可爱得如此无理。

好吧，可能也因为是特地的人。

斯莱德无可奈何地松了松自己绷紧的下颚，想要叹口气，但那无疑会让他更像个失败的中年父亲，所以他还是为了自己的尊严保留了它。然后他板起脸来，隔着雾气捉住那双灰暗的眸子，认真地，再次开口道:

“告诉我，你受伤了吗？”

01

“Does it hurt your feeling?”

02

像是蓦然被一线光亮刺痛了眼睛，那灰蓝色眼珠的瞳孔痛苦地紧缩了一瞬。

杰森本想继续说谎，但他感到疲累，几欲呕吐的疲累，有太多杂乱的思绪淤积在脑海里，被不停地搅拌成更糟糕的扭曲色块——他快要不能思考，他快要忘记了，哦，不，不。

他不再完整了，他被敲成了很多块很多块碎片，后来他逃出来了，用仇恨把那些碎片重新粘合起来了，却变成了一个陌生的，全新的人。

阿卡姆骑士诞生于阿卡姆。

但是杰森·陶德是有过去的。

即便如此努力地想要表现得像个复仇机器，但是机器不会有报复成功的快感——是残存的，属于杰森·陶德的，属于那个当初被抛弃的小男孩的意识，会因最终的结果接收到快感。

忏悔吧，布鲁斯，忏悔吧。

光是想想就够让杰森忍不住浑身战栗起来了。

这些想象是如今维系他运转的唯一良药，或者说致幻剂，谁知道呢。但它的确能微弱地安抚下那在他脑海里日夜尖叫的疼痛，让阿卡姆骑士能有一丝丝放松喘息的空隙。

就像现在，他太累了，也不想再继续说谎了。说到底，把他的秘密完全暴露给一个陌生人又能怎么样呢？丧钟永远无法理解，无法感同身受，所以也无法破解他的秘密，直达柔软隐秘的深处，继而击溃他。

除了布鲁斯，不会再有第二个人能让他崩溃了。

这么想着，男孩倒感到一种近乎绝望的无坚不摧了。虚幻的强大促使他扔掉还带着一点微量火星的烟头，扭头冲戴着面罩的雇佣兵笑笑，难得有他这个年纪的同龄人应有的轻浮和空洞：

“嘿，老头，要跟我做爱吗？”

03

“我会告诉你我哪儿受伤了的，或者你可以自己看？”

04

斯莱德在面罩下对这个提议极为不赞同地挑高了眉。

他没办法定义对方语出惊人的发言到底算是一句玩笑亦或是真诚的询问。但无论如何，唯一可以确定的是，一个年轻人对一个年纪能做他父亲的男人说这种话实属一种危险的放浪行径，看来第二任罗宾真的有更多需要被爸爸教导的地方。

不过很可惜蝙蝠侠那家伙是没有机会了。

“我很欣赏，年轻人。”

事实上，都有点喜欢了。斯莱德决定把这句留到日后。

“但是不，我不想跟你做爱。介于我能对我们的性事设想出的只有你用枪抵着我脑门一个人骑到最后的场景。”

被拒绝的杰森也没露出尴尬，倒更像是松了口气的样子，这让丧钟对刚刚在自己心里的疑问有了进一步的判断答案。

这个小兔崽子果然是在开玩笑。

杰森耸了耸肩，笑得更真情实感了点：

“实际上的我能做到更贴心点的。”

“所以会没有枪那部分？”

“不，那是必须的。”

“。。。。。。”

“我是说。没准几个吻，什么的。”

杰森开始意识到自己在说些愚蠢的单词了，于是咬了咬舌头，掐断了谈话。

斯莱德却盯着骑士侧过的脸上别扭的神色饶有趣味地眯了眯眼睛。

05

哦，男孩。

真可爱。

斯莱德都快忘了，本来像是这个年纪的孩子，满脑子确实该塞点像是亲吻之类的玩意儿。

他都快忘了。

这小家伙应得的思春期是在阿卡姆度过的。

06

阿卡姆骑士的故事里，最后其实没有人得到自己应有的结局。

杰森既没有完成自己的复仇，也没有做到原谅与释怀。

黑暗骑士仍保持着他那高傲而无懈可击的道德准则，阿卡姆骑士在他眼里只是个错误。

虽然那也是他自己犯下的错误，但仍改变不了错误的本质。所以他只是站在原地傲慢地伸出手，等待杰森做出正确的选择：改变，或者被改变。

而不是给他久别重逢又饱受心灵创伤的儿子一个拥抱。

哦，为什么男人就是无法学会如何成为一个父亲？

斯莱德只想摇头。

蝙蝠侠在老雇佣兵看来还是过于年轻了，年轻到并不适合承担过多的情感期望——尤其是来自缺乏双亲和关爱的青少年的。事实也确实证明，他与他的那些罗宾们建立的情感羁绊虽然坚固，但显然破碎后带来的伤害更多是体现在那些缺乏绝望经验的青少年们身上。而蝙蝠侠，他本就是由绝望所孕育出，并与之常在的存在。所以他更习惯消化这些。

然而每个人的心理承受能力是不一样的。罗宾们都要比他们的同龄人坚强，但又坚强到哪去呢？青少年们甚至连一次背叛都没经历过。

于是这就让他们的第一次是来自蝙蝠侠的辜负这个事实变得更加无法忍受。

第二任神奇男孩或许会有太多的粗口，鲁莽和冲动，但是他从不是个卑劣的暴力狂，即便他来自于那条令人无望的犯罪小巷，缺乏爱与正确的管教。杰森并没有成长成一个堕落的存在。而且斯莱德相信，就算他没有遇到蝙蝠侠，在青春期走过一些倒霉的弯路，他也会靠自己重新回到正轨。*

杰森·陶德是个好孩子。

但被敲碎的玻璃会变成伤人的利刃。

有些损伤是无法逆转的，发生了就是发生了。杰森·陶德永远没办法回到最初的光滑完整了。

老雇佣兵常年使用武器而留在掌心里的茧一寸寸摩挲过身下年轻身体上的累累伤痕。这是确定损伤的必要程序，他得知道他手心里的碎玻璃有多少碎裂的棱角。

“会很痒吗？”

老男人不要脸地用胡子蹭过男孩的脸颊，鼻子亲昵地点了点他脸上的“J”形伤疤，浅色的眼珠直直盯着垂眼望他的男孩。

“不。”

杰森不自在地眨了眨眼，他只是不太习惯被如此专注地盯着。至于肌肤上的疤痕，那些都长得很旧了，早就已经代谢完新生的敏感。

但是——

“你摸我的样子好像在擦杯子。”男孩苦恼地皱了皱眉毛，“你难道在干雇佣兵之前是服务员或者酒保什么的吗？”

斯莱德的嘴角没忍住抽了抽。

这绝对是他有生以来在性爱中听到的最差的体验评价，不过他必须为自己辩解一句，他的前戏无懈可击，敏感点的姑娘都能在他的手指下潮吹一次了。这都得怪杰森·陶德是个极其缺乏经验的做爱对象，不过介于他连个正常的思春期都没有，斯莱德决定原谅他。

“男孩，你要知道，处女在床上都不会说你这种蠢话。”

杰森又皱了皱鼻子，就在斯莱德以为阿卡姆骑士要冷不丁把他踹下床时，杰森笑着伸手环上他的脖子，抱紧了他。

“那你告诉我那些姑娘们都会说些什么吧？”

滑过他耳畔的挑衅湿热又狡猾。

07

没错，这才是那个嚷嚷着要踢爆他屁股的英勇罗宾。

斯莱德笑了，他可是从不会轻视任何一封来自未成年人的挑战书的哦。

但愿阿卡姆骑士明天的腰还能直得起来。

END


End file.
